


The Wonder of Trusting (Pet AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, because he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: An anonymous ask from Tumblr: "Idea: Patton takes care of abandoned animals (the other sides being some of them) however there's a certain cat that will never calm down (maybe Virgil?), and Logan is the only one to calm him. Inspired by the Alternate Universe Prompts."
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	The Wonder of Trusting (Pet AU)

Patton hissed, nursing his newest scratches under the cold water from his kitchen faucet. His ginger Australian Shepard, who he had called Roman, sat at his feet, head cocked curiously, almost in question. Patton was starting to question himself too.  
For years, he had gotten along splendidly with animals, his family going as far as calling him an ‘animal whisperer’. He had began working at an animal shelter, volunteering there to get his hours for school, and then he worked as a vet. Throughout these jobs, animals would approach him and enjoy his affection. He had been proud of his ability to communicate with them, ecstatic that there was something he could do to make their lives better.  
But this newest cat, Virgil...well, he was quite the handful. He was extremely jumpy, hiding from his snake, Janus, refusing to leave the shelter of the cat tower while the ball python slithered about. He had been frightened by Roman, and though he hadn’t seen the dog directly offend Virgil, he was sure the Shepard’s eccentric behavior was not helping the skittish cat settle in.  
Virgil wouldn’t even approach Patton. He avoided the man like the plague, only coming out when the promise of food came about, and even then, only staying for a short time, just long enough to get his fill, before dashing back to his nest. Patton had been caught off guard by the cat’s reluctance to be near him. He had almost given up. 

\----

Patton sighed, rubbing his eyes and leaning toward Logan, one of his friends since high school. “Does this look right? I’m going for inviting, you know, something that will help the shelter gain more ground?” he slid his computer over to Logan, watching the man look over the screen, scrutinizing it. Since they were younger, the bespectacled boy had been interested in learning as much as possible. If there was anyone who could help Patton with this side passion project, it would be Logan.  
“It looks acceptable, Patton. I suggest making the background a different color, however. The combination right now...is a little unpleasant for the eyes. Orange and yellow, while it might get someone’s attention, will be incredibly difficult to see from the street without straining the eyes.”  
“Which could cause a crash. Got it, Lo, thanks!”  
Logan set his papers aside, turning to Patton fully as he made the necessary changes to the poster. “How are your animals? I noticed you added a few more?”  
“Only two,” Patton replied absently. “I found Janus through one of my friends. He’d overheard a co-worker talking about selling him, and told me. And then there’s Virgil. He’s...well, he’s not settling very well.”  
“No?”  
Patton, finished with the poster, set his computer down, leaning back against the pillows behind him. “Yeah. He’s super skittish, and he’s afraid of Janus, Roman, and pretty much everyone else. Though...I guess Remus isn’t too surprising,” Patton smiled slightly, and Logan snorted knowingly.  
“He won’t come near me either,” Patton said, his face scrunching up. “It’s like he’s afraid of me, like I might hurt him if he gets close..” he paused, looking for the right words, before adding, “I get that these animals have had hard pasts, but all the others...well, they’ve become so used to me. Even Janus! I thought he would be an issue, but it turns out to be a cat instead.”  
“Is this cat black and white?”  
“Um...yeah?”  
Logan sighed, though it was filled with more of a amused exasperation than anything. He leaned backwards slightly, tilting his head to the side, gesture for Patton to look beside him.  
Settled against Logan’s knee, Virgil was resting.  
Logan reached down slowly, waiting for Virgil’s ears to pick up the noise so he didn’t startle him. When the cat’s ears swiveled to follow the noise, Logan’s hand finally settled into Virgil’s fur, petting and scratching at all the places the cat would find hard to reach when scratching.  
Patton startled at the purring.  
“You...how did you...?”  
“I noticed him coming up to me, but I didn’t want to startle him, so I didn’t do anything. I guess he liked that. He’s been laying here for, oh, forty minutes now?” Patton gaped as his friend began his explanation, eyes still fixed on the skittish feline nuzzling into his friend’s ministrations.  
From then on, Logan began visiting a lot more.  
Neither Virgil or Patton minded.

**Author's Note:**

> See my Tumblr: TheTeam6 if you have an AU or prompt for Sanders Sides.  
> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
